Eddies
by Brea45
Summary: Harry's whole life changes when he decides to take a late night stroll and comes back to find his aunt's home up in flames and the occupants dead. The Ministry finds him a long lost relative and Harry is forced to confront Ellen and Joanna Harvel. Slash.
1. It Starts with Fire

AN: Taking a lot of liberties with time line here. More on the HP end than the SPN end but things will undoubtedly be screwy.

Chapter 1:

It starts with fire

Standing there, his face illuminated only by the orange-red glow of flames and the half light of the moon: A thought crossed the young man's mind that he should have seen this coming. The Tri-wizarding Tournament, the portkey, loosing Cedric, facing off with Voldemort, being the reason the maniac was at full power again.

There had to be one more domino to fall to bring it all into clearly defined reality.

The Dursley's were dead.

Harry Potter had been upset, hadn't wanted to wake them up in the middle of the night pacing about his room. So he'd went for a stroll to clear his head and maybe get tired enough to pass out and sleep for at least a couple of hours. He'd returned to find Chaos, Flame and Death.

All of them were dead. They hadn't even wanted anything to do with Harry, let alone a war among 'freaks'. But they'd paid with their lives anyway.

"Harry, my boy. We must leave."

That voice Harry recognized, unlike the dozen other voices that had tired to talk to him. That voice had told him that Cedric death wasn't his fault. Told him that Mad-Eye Moody, or rather Crouch Jr., had been too good, that not even Severus Snape had sussed it all out until it was all too late.

Harry didn't answer his Headmaster but he did allow the older wizard to lead him away from the crowd of people that bustled around the blaze. Harry could barely see them past his blurring eyes but he knew they must be there. It was the sirens that had called him back here in the first place.

Harry had a vague sense of spinning through space before he was suddenly standing in downtown London, a old red telephone box in front of him and the headmaster. Dumbledore led him into the small space and dialed 62442 on the keypad. A disjointed female voice greeted them and asked what their business was. Harry remained silent, his mind whirling too much to do much more than follow at the moment.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, escorting Harry James Potter to Magical Orphan Relocation Services," The telephone made a strange noise and two badges popped out of the coin return each labeled accordingly. Harry didn't move as Dumbledore affixed the small silver object to the too large t-shirt he had worn to bed.

The floor beneath them rumbled and the street began rising until everything was dark. It took more than a few moments for Harry to realize it was them going down and not the street that was going up.

The halls were unsurprisingly empty at this hour of the morning, somewhere between, three o'clock and sunrise. Harry wasn't too sure how long he had been on his walk or how long it had taken Dumbledore to get to the Dursley's house.

There was a lot of walking and an elevator ride to get to where they needed to be. Dumbledore explaining the entire way about having to wait until all the right officials got in and the procedure he had to go through, but Harry really wasn't paying attention.

The place they finally ended up in was a medium sized conference room with magical windows that displayed a beech in the tropics. The table, surrounded by six chairs had three people already seated as Harry entered. They all stood, looking varying degrees of sad and pitying. Harry hated them for it but didn't speak.

"Hello, Albus. I had hoped we would see each other again under better circumstances." The witch was tall and severe looking with white blonde hair and slight wrinkling around her mouth and forehead.

"As had I Tamera. How long until Calumus arrives?" Dumbledore asked as he led Harry to one of the half dozen chairs.

"Only a few more minutes, he was just beginning a project when I contacted him but he assured me that he was able to leave the preparations and gather the necessary ingredients and paperwork on his way here."

"Excellent. Thank you, Tamera."

"Can I get you anything while we wait? Some tea? Or perhaps a sandwich?"

Harry could feel her looking at him as she said it but he just sat back in his chair and stared out at the magically generated scenery.

Dumbledore's voice was oddly resigned as he said "Tea would be wonderful."

Harry didn't know how long it took for whoever Calumus was to arrive but Harry couldn't help but stare when he did. The man was only a few years older than Harry, just out of school probably. With short tawny hair and a sad sort of smile on his face.

"Hello, Tamera, Avida, Scot, Headmaster, Mr. Potter,"

"Calumus, thank you for arriving on such short notice," Tamera greeted.  
>"It is no trouble. Helping kids find good families is way more important than trying to find another variation on the pepper-up potion, I assure you," the young man set down the bag he had been carrying, something similar to the one's doctors used in the old movies Uncle Vernon used to watch. Harry felt a sudden lurch of nausea at the seemingly random thought and stared at the tabletop to quell the feeling.<p>

"Did you acquire the appropriate paperwork from the Aurors?" Scot asked opening his briefcase for the first time to bring out a quill and various pieces of parchment with blanks spaces ready to be filled in with the appropriate information.

"Here you go," Calumus said handing over a short stack of papers as he continued to take out various potions instruments from his bag.

Scot nodded and began writing.

"Alright, I'll need a small sample of blood Mr. Potter if that is alright?"

Harry felt more aware than he had in the last few hours and recoiled. "Why?" Harry hadn't expected his voice to sound so rough.

Calumus didn't seem fazed at all by the tone. "I need it for the potion. The Familius arboreus will tell us if there is any family that you may not know about. Give us an idea of the steps we need to take in order to find you a home."

A way to find out if he had any family. A part of Harry light up at the idea. A part he had thought dead when he felt the flames engulfing Number 4, Privet Drive.

Harry forced himself to relax and hold our his palm. Calumus nodded encouragingly at him as he took Harry's hand in his own. He wiped the entirety of it down with a cloth soaked in something that smelled like the bushes that sat outside one of his neighbors homes. Lavender, Harry thought it might be but wasn't entirely sure.

The cloth came away nearly black with soot and Harry recalled having tried to actually enter the house before someone pulled him back.

Harry's hand, now clean was pricked, a small bubble of blood rapidly growing on the fleshiest part of Harry's palm. Harry barely felt it. Calumus held a long thin glass tube to the blood that was almost magically sucked up into it. Not magic though, since Harry had seen one of his Primary school teachers do that in science class. Capillarity he remembered him calling it.

The blood was then placed within a complicated apparatus that held various ingredients and vials that Harry couldn't even begin to discern. Calumus waved his wand and a fire came to life under the largest of the glass vials. The man then placed an empty ink well beneath another section where Harry assumed the finished product would then come out.

"How long?" Harry asked as Calumus again wiped his palm with the floral scented cloth. Harry noticed the callouses on the man's fingers, just along the left side of his right middle finger. Harry imagined the young man scribbling furiously, holding his quill so tight that it would break more often than not.

"Only a few minutes. I have all the prep work done and in stasis for situations like this. Unfortunately there isn't always a lot of warning when kids need a potion like this one."

Harry nodded, this must be the man's job. Finding families for orphans.

There was silence for the few moments that it took the potion to fill the small inkwell. A shimmering white gold potion with flecks of crimson. Avida was the one who took the inkwell. This witch was much older than the others in the room, save maybe Dumbledore, though it was a close thing she was so hunched and her hair was far whiter than it had any right to be.

She held her wand up above the inkwell and conjured a small red quill out of whatever flecks were floating in the midst of the potion. She then grasped the quill firmly, dipped it in the ink and began to write, although it looked more like the quill was only being supported by her hand than her actively writing with it.

When she was finished Avida placed the quill down and placed the parchment she had been writing so furiously on in the middle of the table.

It was a family tree. Most of which was what Harry expected, his name at the top in green, his parents names just beneath his their names black along with every other name on his fathers side of the parchment. They weren't kidding when they said he was the last of the Potter's. Lily's side of the parchment was nearly the same save for an odd entry that indicated a third sister extending from his maternal grandfather's name.

"What does that line mean?" Harry asked pointing to the discrepancy.

"Child out of wedlock," Avida said simply as she relayed the information to Scot sitting next to her.

"You mean my Mother's, Father, had another child and he either never mentioned it or he didn't know about it?"

"The Arboreus does not show intent or circumstance, only marital status, according to magical law, as well as birth and death records recorded in the various muggle and magical archives around the world," This was said by Scot who didn't even bother to look up from his paper work.

Harry stared at the names, there were two blue names; Ellen and her daughter Joanna. William, Ellen's husband had apparently died, Harry did some quick math with the dates given, when Joanna was three.

Harry wondered if they would be like the Dursley's, if they would want him. Or if they would end up dead just like everyone else that loved him.  
>"I don't want to go to them. I'd rather go to an orphanage or half-way house than burden them," Harry whispered only half realizing he was speaking aloud.<p>

"Harry, there is no choice. The law is clear if there are relatives that are able to care for you than you must at least attempt to gain their guardianship," Dumbledore said just as quietly to him. Harry was thankful for the clinking of Calumus packing up his supplies, it would keep most of the others from hearing what he was about to say.

"Then why was I left with the Dursley's They never wanted to be my guardians. Never wanted anything to do with me," Harry whispered fiercely through his teeth.

"They never contested the guardianship Harry. If they had you would have gone through this procedure and the Harvelle's would have been informed of your existence. There is no way you can keep this from them without serious legal consequences.

Dumbledore had the audacity to sound sadden at Harry's stance on the issue. "Did anyone ever tell them they could contest it? Their muggles how would they know they could contest it, how would they if they didn't have access to the Ministry?"

Dumbledore didn't speak, just blinked and backed away from Harry's obvious assault on his character.

Harry cringed at his behavior, it wasn't Dumbledore's fault the Dursley's were dead, that Voldemort went after harry through his family, that Voldemort had used his blood to come back from the brink of death. It was Harry's.

Before Harry could apologize Scot spoke up. "Everything seems to be in order. I will file these with level five and six respectively and Mr. Potter will be able to see his aunt in less than eight hours time since it is about," Scot looked down at his watch and tapped it a few times "Midnight there now. Tamera will gather any relevant information and personnel needed for your first visit as well as any possessions you might need since most were more than likely lost in the fire," Harry closed his eyes to try and keep the image of fire out of his mind and the smell of burning flesh out of his nose. Scot needed to work on his people skills. "Dumbledore, Mr. Potter. I bid you good day."

The balding man left followed by Avida. Calumus gave a roll of his eyes at the two and said. "I wish you the best of luck Mr. Potter. It was nice to meet you," The young man grasped Harry's clean palm in his own and squeezed just enough to let Harry know he was genuinely happy to have helped before he nodded and left the room.

"It is time to get you cleaned up and maybe a few hours of sleep while we are getting everything in order," Tamera said as she stood from her own chair. "There is a small suite of rooms that are at your disposal while you are waiting."

Harry nodded but didn't speak, he was suddenly feeling very tired. The events of the past few hours, even the past few weeks, was taking it's toll.

There was no elevator ride this time, only a few corridors and an unassuming door that led into a room with a bed, desk, and another door that led to a small bathroom. Harry didn't even bother to thank Tamera or apologize properly to Dumbledore. He went straight for the bathroom to get clean.

It didn't help. Even after his body was clean and his hair washed and his skin red from scrubbing he could still feel the soot upon his skin. Knew that it was the remnants of his relatives, lying in a thick film on every inch of his skin.

When Harry finally exited the bathroom there was a suitcase on the bed and several shopping bags about room. Harry hadn't bothered to put his pajamas back on. He'd use a quick incindeo on them if he were able to use magic outside of school.

Harry sorted through the bags quickly enough, the one's with the clothes were on the bed while the ones with anything else were on the floor. He grabbed underwear, a pair of jeans, and a black t-shirt, all without really looking at them. He knew he wasn't going to be sleeping anytime soon, not with knowing he was going to fall into nightmares as soon as he did.


	2. Churns with Magic

AN: Thanks for all the great ideas everyone! Added at least a thousand extra words to this piece after all your suggestions. Especially the mention of Harry's belongings, which was a detail I hadn't even thought of at the time I wrote the first two chapters. You guys are awesome!

Chapter 2:

Churns with Magic

Half an hour later he'd packed away what was in the bags into a small suitcase that he'd found on the bed, not that he planned on opening the thing again anytime soon. He had no intention of putting the Harvel's into danger. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that they would be if he ended up living with them. He'd have to find a way out of this situation, but for now, he just had to get through the day without loosing anything else.

It took him a while to notice his school trunk, singed around the edges but the contents still perfectly intact. He remembered something about fire retardant charms and basic protection spells when he bought the thing but couldn't bring himself to really care. As he opened the top and gazed within he smiled, at least he hadn't lost the few mementos he had of his parents. The photo album and cloak were both still there. Laying quiescent and peaceful amongst the chaos of his school books and robes. Reverently Harry pulled the fabric from the depths of the small trunk and held it to his face, inhaling what he thought his father might smell like. He hadn't ever had the luxury of knowing something so base about his parents but he often found himself wishing for that one memory if only so he could recreate it somehow.

A knock on the door had Harry swiftly putting the cloak back in it's rightful place before closing the top of the trunk and wiping at his eyes. He opened the door to reveal the Headmaster, in a slightly more somber ensemble than Harry was accustomed to seeing-navy blue with silver trimming- holding up a cage.

"Someone wished to make sure her owner was alright," Dumbledore intoned with a slight grin.

Harry smiled softly as he took the cage from the headmasters hands and entered the room once more, leaving Dumbledore to follow at his leisure.

Harry set the cage on the desk gently and started to undo the lock.

As Harry was taking Hedwig out her cage, with her chirping and fluttering her wings reproachfully at him the entire time, Dumbledore began to talk logistics of tomorrow's meeting. Speaking of portkeys, escorts, and precautions.

"Sir, do I really have to go through with this?"

There was a sigh and Harry knew that Dumbledore would have one of those confused frowns on his face. Harry didn't bother to look up.

"I'm afraid so. If you refuse then you will have no more access to your inheritances. The government will seize your family assets on the grounds of you being unfit to maintain the Potter family name once you are old enough to inherit the remaining pieces."

"But I don't want to put the Harvel's in harms way. They don't deserve that. Doesn't that count for anything?" Harry asked desperately finally looking up at the man he thought of as a grandparent of sorts.

"Not to the government Harry. All they see is you shirking your duties as the head of your Family."

Harry snorted and said "What family? I'm the only one left."

Harry looked away but noticed the sad look in the headmasters eyes. "That you are Harry and that being the case if you are found incapable of upholding your responsibilities as the head of your family the Ministry will seize your estate, your vaults and everything else to use at their own discretion."

Harry sighed heavily and sat on the bed as Hedwig jumped off his arm onto the desk, spreading some of the papers about with her feet.

"I won't know anyone over there sir. I'll be alone, with no way to contact anyone. I probably won't even be able to bring Hedwig with me since the Harvel's are muggles," Harry trailed off not wanting to complain too much. It only ever got him in trouble anyway.

"If they agree to the guardianship you'll be able to tell them about being a wizard without ramifications form the government, Harry. So you'll be able to study and bring Hedwig along. As for communication I'll see what I can do and you'll need someone familiar there for the first few days, until your acclimated to the new climate."

Harry nodded and listened as Dumbledore rattled off all the details that would be going into the trip to the US. Harry had no intention of staying there, let alone telling the Harvel's about magic. Magic had been the reason the Dursley's hated him so much so if he kept it a secret maybe he could at least have some family that didn't outright despise him.

Harry didn't expect the portkey to drop him, and the three people chosen to follow him, in front of a bar. Though he remembered reading that Ellen owned a place called the Roadhouse he hadn't actually thought that he might meet his newly discovered aunt at her place of business, rather than at her home. This would be a little more awkward than he thought it should be. But when was anything in Harry's life ever easy?

Harry righted himself from the heap the portkey had thrown him into and breathed in the dusty Nebraska air, felt the early afternoon sun at his back; which was strange since it had been nearly nightfall in England, and tried to take strength from the rampant magic swirling around him.

Remus had warned of the chaotic nature of magic in the states. But he wasn't prepared for how dizzy it made him feel when it swirled like dust devils all around them with no form or order. Remus had explained that magic in England had long ago been channeled into direct paths and conduits by ancient wizards. The America's on the other hand had very few places where magic was controlled in the same way. The native populations of magic users preferring to keep the magic as natural as possible. The magic was more powerful but easier to loose control of.

"You alright Harry?" Remus asked jarring Harry out of the torrent of magic he'd been lost in.

"Yes, fine," Harry said shaking his head, wishing again that he didn't have to drag Ellen and Joanna into his life.

But, there was no way to avoid this meeting. Not with an Auror and Ministry Official watching his every move until he got an answer to the guardianship issue. Harry thanked Merlin that he was able to have one familiar face with him though.

Dumbledore had somehow convinced the Ministry to allow Remus to join the expedition for moral and magical support. Harry had thought it was just an excuse at first but now he realized the werewolf was already leeching some of the excess power away from him. Putting all the chaotic eddies into something of a more consistent flow around him.

Harry took a deep breath and strode through the front door. The bar was dimly light, soft conversations being held throughout and the scent of beer and unwashed bodies made Harry think of a few odd weekends when Uncle Vernon would come home from a late night business meeting looking for a fight. It took a moment for Harry's eyes and mind to adjust, but once they did he went straight for the bar pushing painful memories back to focus on his present dilemma.

The Auror and Ministry official, Harry hadn't bothered remembering their names, sat at a booth in the corner while Remus sat at the stool next to him, gripping his hand reassuringly leeching the magic away steadily before sending in back in that constant flow he was so used to from Hogwarts or Diagon Alley. It helped to keep Harry's head free and clear.

"You better just be having a Coke young man. I don't serve minors," Ellen reprimanded, Harry recognized her from the photo the ministry had been able to provide.

"No, actually I'm here to speak with Ellen Harvelle," Harry had thought the entire speech out in the four hours of totally free time he had after talking with Dumbledor. Between bouts of packing, unpacking, repacking, showering, and pretending to eat.

Ellen's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Who's asking?"

Harry took a deep breath, feeling like all the air had gone out of his lungs as soon as he'd landed in this place. "Harry Potter, her nephew."

"Sorry kid, I don't have any siblings," She said simply, not loosing any of the suspicion in her gaze.

"Not that you know of. My grandfather, was your father. You were his first child, before he was married to my grandmother."

"You got any proof?" Harry had expected that, so he pulled out a family tree that he had made himself and some of the muggle papers that the ministry had provided.

"The ministry gave me most of this so I don't know how accurate it is, but the family tree showed your mother putting down my grandfather's name as your father's name on the birth certificate. She didn't file for a blood test or anything though. My Mum and Aunt Petunia never told anyone of another sister or any knowledge that my grandfather had any relationships before he met my grandmother so it's all just an educated guess. I'd understand if you'd want to take a test to be sure but I think that..." Harry hadn't realized he was rambling until Remus shook his hand slightly.

"Take a breath, Harry," Harry obeyed without question looking into his adopted godfathers amber eyes, finding strength to continue.

"This is a lot to take in," Ellen said sounding as breathless as Harry felt but he could still see suspicion in her gaze, the same sort of look Aunt Petunia would get every time something inexplicable happened.

"Look. If you don't want to deal with me I understand completely. All you'd have to do is tell those two men right there that you revoke your right to guardianship and I'll be out of your hair."

"Harry," Remus said turning him around on the bar stool and gripping his forearms. "You can't say all that without telling her why you need her to be your guardian in the first place."

"Why?" Harry asked feeling the first stirrings of defiant anger since he'd seen the flames engulfing Privet Drive. "So that she feels guilty that I've got no one left? To let her know that no other family can take me in? Why don't I just tell her that my parents, my aunt, my _boyfriend _are all dead because of me! Maybe then she'll pity _The Freak_ enough to take him in, would that work?"

"Whoa there now. You can't be expectin' me to be all chummy with ya the moment you walk in the door. But you go on keeping secrets from me like that and we're gonna have a problem," Ellen said just as a young woman with light blonde hair and a concerned frown rounded the bar.

"Everything okay, Mom?"

"Not sure yet. This young man here is claiming to be your long lost cousin," Ellen said to who Harry realized must be Joanna, never once breaking eye contact with Harry.

Joanna's face scrunched in a mix of indignation and suspicion. "You don't have any brothers or sisters."

"Apparently that one night stand your grandmother had in her early years went on to have more kids."

"Really?"

There was a hidden pretext to this conversation, something only family would understand and Harry couldn't look at them. Couldn't watch something he would never have. "You know what Remus, I can't do this. Tell those goons from the Ministry they can take the money and estates. I'm done."

Harry stood, shook off the werewolf's hand and was nearly sprinting to the exit. The idea of running until his legs gave out sounded like a good idea tight about now To just run. To not think about anything but the pounding of his feet and the beating of his heart. The swirling eddies of magic wrapping themselves around him, protecting him from anything that would wish to harm him in the unfamiliar place.

"You can't do that Harry," Remus said grabbing his arm again. They were standing in the middle of the bar, every patron now staring at them. The atmosphere nearly crackling so much that if they had been wizards the glass in the windows would have been vibrating. As it was Harry's ears were ringing strangely, like the remembered chorus to a song he'd heard when he was too young to remember.

"Why can't you just leave me alone before it happens to you too!" Harry screamed tears welling up, choking him as he tried to push Remus away. Tried to keep the older man from channeling the magic. The magic would keep him safe if he let it.

"Harry," Remus whispered but Harry wouldn't let him continue.

"I'm cursed, Remus," Having no luck in pushing his former teacher away he clutched at the man's shirt instead. "Everyone who gets anywhere near me dies. I didn't even like the Dursley's and look what _they_ did to them. Burnt alive in their own home. Didn't want anything to do with me and look what happened!"

Harry felt himself shaking, felt the hot wet tears sliding down his cheeks, the swell of grief now so familiar growing ever larger within him.

"I never liked them but they didn't deserve that. N-no one d-deserves t-to burn...like that," Harry was openly sobbing now. Clutching at Remus as if he let go Harry would be all alone.

"Shh, Harry. I'm here. I'll be here as long as you need me. So will the Weasley's and Padfoot. We're all looking out for you."

"You shouldn't," Harry whispered brokenly. "You'll leave me too."

Ellen could only stare at the scene her supposed nephew was putting on. At first she had thought he was some kind of demon, but no demon would have been stupid enough to come into a bar full of hunters. Shifter was next on the long list of things the boy could be, but that wouldn't really make any sense since he looked almost nothing like her or Jo and she didn't known anything about her father besides the one story her mother had told her when she was having trouble conceiving Jo.

As the list got shorter and shorter the way the kid was talking got more and more disturbing.

When the entire bar started taking notice, right about the time the kid-_Harry_ she corrected herself started shouting, Ellen started feeling the familiar mother bear instinct she'd had since before Jo had even came along. That right there was proof enough, she'd be keeping him.

"Jo, you're in charge," Ellen said as she started to round the bar and head in Harry's direction.

On her way she wasn't at all surprised that one of the hunters decided to intervene if only a little. "Need help?"

Caleb was a good man, not one of the nastier hunters but he didn't pussy foot around either. He mainly dealt in getting the hunters their fire power but he knew his way around well enough and other hunters trusted him to get them what they needed.

Ellen kept her voice low as she noticed the two 'official's' Harry had mentioned stand from their booth. "He's family."

Caleb blinked in surprise but nodded just the same.

Ellen approached the motley group of men only to notice that Harry was only a small breeze away from collapsing. "Come on. Kid looks like he hasn't slept in a week. I've got a spare room in the back he can hole up in while we sort things out."

Remus looked at her with narrowed, protective eyes. She got the feeling that he thought of Harry as his own son. She wondered what was keeping him from taking Harry in, but now really wasn't the time to be questioning him. Ellen met his wary look with her own protective gaze. Showing him just how serious she was. After a moment he nodded and guided the young man in the direction that Ellen had gestured.

Once safely ensconced in the room directly next to Ash's, Ellen led Remus out to the front again where the two other men who'd entered with Harry were sitting. "Mind telling me what the hell is going on here?"

"Mr. Potter's previous guardians were killed in a house fire last evening. It is imperative that we find a suitable placement for him as soon as possible," It was obvious by the man's mannerisms and suite that he was some high level official. Not caring in the least for the individuals he dealt with but that the job got done as swiftly as possible.

"You thought it was a good idea to travel half way round the world with a grieving child, just to find a 'proper placement'? You couldn't wait a few days so the kid could sleep? No wonder he's so mixed up."

"Our laws are very specific, if he were to neglect his relation to you he would loose all inheritances and ties to his blood families titles and privileges."

Ellen just stared dumbfounded. "Well I got no choice if you idiots are the ones who'd be choosing who Harry'd end up with."

"You'll accept the guardianship?" Remus asked half hopeful half suspicious.

"I was going to anyway but this just makes it all the easier doesn't it?"

"Well then I just need you to sign this transfer of guardianship form and everything else will be on it's way shortly. Mr. Lupin you made known that you were staying for a day to watch over Mr. Potter to be sure the environment was suitable. Do you still wish to do so?"

"Of course. Harry will need all the support he can get and having a familiar face around can't hurt," Remus replied standing from the booth and heading back to the room Harry was sleeping in.

The officials nodded and gathered up all their belongings and paperwork before finally heading toward the door. "Oh, and Mr. Potters belongings should be along by this evening. There were still a few things that needed to be inspected but those should be all finished up soon enough. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Harvel."

"Right back at cha," Ellen snarked as she raised a mocking hand that was more of a shooing gesture than a wave goodbye.


	3. Cohabitation

AN: This one is going to be a little rough around the edges I think but I wanted you all to have an update since I finished this bit of time line filler. I've got chapter four hashed out it just needs some tweaking here and there. Hope you all like the update and as always constructive criticisms are always welcome, even if you don't know what needs to change comment on it anyway, maybe I can clear things up and alter my work to help.

Chapter 3: Cohabitation

Harry knew he was asleep. Knew he was dreaming because the sky was red here and Cedric should have been dead, but that didn't seem to dispel the apparition.

He was back in the cemetery again Headstones all around him, elegant statues dotted here and there. But this time the air was filled with the stench of burning plastic-wood-fabric-flesh-metal and flames were licking across Harry's skin; craving to take him along with the other sacrifices.

"You let them burn," Cedric said suddenly standing right behind him, chin resting on Harry's shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist, in the position they had been moments before they touched portkey that swept them both away. Cedric's eyes were clouded with death here though his once gray eyes were colorless and white his voice sounded just like it had before. Harry couldn't speak but he closed his eyes to keep out the fire and tried desperately to wake up.

"Always so quite," Cedric mused as he tilted his head so that his chilled breath slid across Harry's skin like ice water. "Silent on the out here but screaming so loud inside," Cedric said placing his hand over Harry's heart.

"Stop it," Harry whispered tears gathering in his eyes. He wanted Cedric to stay with him forever, even like this, but more than that he wanted it all to just stop so the pain of it would finally go away.

"I'm sorry. I can't do that, Harry," The voice changed slightly. Still Cedric's but there was a power laced in it that Harry found oddly familiar something that made him feel joyful and guilty all at once. "There is a plan in place. And I need you to keep them from destroying it all."

The dream shattered into a million pieces and Harry was sitting bolt upright in his bed panting a scream lodged in his throat as strong arms wrapped around him. Cedric's voice fading fast, words blurring into an uncomprehending mess in his conscious mind. The only images lasting from the dream were the flames and the silence of death.  
>"Harry, Cub. Calm down," Remus. Remus was trying to sooth him even as Harry kicked out and tried to shy away from the suddenly too tight embrace.<p>

Harry stilled, stopped fighting and whispered "Remus?" his voice cracked and he felt as if he'd been screaming. Which he realized he must have been. _Screaming so loud inside._

The words sent a tendril of pain and fear through him that he couldn't understand. "Yes, Harry. I'm here."

Harry could feel himself shaking, could feel the cold sweat running down his back but he couldn't stop them, couldn't stop feeling so weak and helpless. How was he supposed to be a hero when all he ever felt was afraid?

Ellen watched from the hallway as Harry clung helplessly to Remus. Harry's behavior was as normal as she would expect, even if he hadn't been close with his guardians. What bothered her though was his sense of self worth. Even after learning so little about the child's life she wouldn't be all that surprised if he had very self destructive behavior. Especially if he believed everyone would leave him or not like him on the onset.

"Mom?" Ellen glanced at her daughter. Feeling suddenly very grateful that her daughter had at least had a mother to love her when she was growing up. "Is he human?"

Ellen looked back into the now silent room, watching as Remus whispered reassuringly to the small boy in his arms. "I believe him. But that doesn't mean we let our guard down. You keep an eye on him and test him every chance you get. I might think he's your cousin but that doesn't mean that I'm naive enough to accept he's human without some hard proof."

Jo nodded and looked through the doorway. "He's really small."

It was a statement of fact and Ellen knew that Jo was just voicing her mother's silent concerns aloud. "We'll figure it out sweetheart."

Ellen brought her only child into a one-armed embrace and kissed her hair. "You go back to the house and get a room ready for him. I'll close up tonight and bring him over when I'm done. Put away the more damning evidence and draw a devils trap under the welcome mat. Just in case."

"Alright, see you there."

As soon as Jo walked down the hallway Ellen knocked on the door frame. Remus looked up and nodded as Harry sniffled and seemed to clamp down on whatever emotions he'd been showing. Ellen didn't like how the boy was so good at it. If it weren't for the tracks of salt and red rimmed eyes you never would have been able to tell he'd been crying. "I'm gonna close up here and then the three of us will head over to the house."

"Of course. Is there anything we can do to help?" Remus asked as Harry distanced himself further, pushing away from Remus and straightening his clothes.

"Nah. I got it covered. You two should grab your stuff though, the airport finally dropped off your bags while Harry was asleep."

"Remus, where's Hedwig?" Harry asked quietly.

Remus smiled slightly and looked back at Harry. "She'll arrive when Dumbledore needs me back in England, Harry. Hagrid is watching her until then. The Quarantine laws are quite strict I've heard."

"Oh," Harry looked disappointed.

"Who's Hedwig?" Ellen thought to ask.

"My owl. She was a birthday gift the first time met Hagrid."

Ellen blinked at the strange pet. An owl? Really? But shrugged it off. The kid had a right to have a pet and even if it were a bit odd she'd make room for it.

Ellen hummed and shrugged before waving them to follow her into the bar proper and starting on all the last minute cleaning and locking up.

Joanna, or Jo to her friends, was still reeling from the news that she had more family than just her mom. It had only ever been the two of them for so long that she hadn't even thought of having distant cousins or anything else. The fact he had just shown up out of the blue was weird and so were the men that had come with him, but the way Harry had talked, screamed really. Had something in her growling and snapping at whoever had him so twisted up inside that he tried pushing everyone away like he did.

Jo sighed at her train of thought. It would do no one any good now to be caught staring off into space when she was supposed to be clearing out the old guest bedroom that had somehow turned into a catchall for vacuums, boxes of books, random non-lethal relics, and one of Ashes old computers of all things.

Once it was all cleaned out of most of the random junk, she could finish the rest in the morning, at least now Harry had a place to sleep and a dresser to put his clothes, Jo made the bed. She deliberately choose the light blue sheets and the blue flannel blanket Dad used to like so much. Everything else was a little more feminine than Harry would probably have liked so she figured until they could run by the store this would have to do. Harry could pick out his favorite colors later.

Job done, Jo started gathering the more noticeable arcane books, knives and guns from around the house, leaving the locked cabinet in the living room alone. Mom would explain that away easily enough as a remnant of her dead husband if Harry or Remus asked about it.

By the time she finished it was just about time for Ellen to head in the door. Mulling things over Jo decided to start on their usual late night snack. It was a tradition they'd started when Jo was old enough to stay up past one in the morning on the weekends and holidays. The bar took up most of Ellen's time and she never could sleep right after getting home so they stayed up a few hours to talk and eat.

Jo was just taking the kettle of Holy water off the stove so they all could eat a bowl of instant oatmeal when the door opened.

"Jo, we're home," Ellen called from the hallway. "First door on the right down that hallway Harry."

"I'm making oatmeal if anyone is interested," Jo called as she poured steaming water into her bowl of brown sugar instant oatmeal.

"Sounds great. I know Harry hasn't eaten since he got here so I'm sure he's starved," Ellen said as she entered the kitchen.

"You want some Remus?" Jo asked raising the kettle a bit.

"That would be wonderful, thank you," Remus said sitting at the island that Ellen and Jo used for every meal. They didn't even own a dinning room table. This had always been good enough for the both of them.

The only sound for a few minutes was the clinking of metal against ceramic as they ate until Harry came entered the room, looking wary and exhausted.

"What kind of oatmeal would you like? I've got plain, brown sugar, apple-cinnamon, and banana's and cream because mom is weird."

"Hey," Ellen protested but without any heat.

Harry blinked but picked up one of the apple-cinnamon packets and served himself up.

Jo stuck her tongue out at her mom and laughed as Ellen slapped at her arm playfully.

"So Remus how long are you sticking around for. We only have the one guest room, so," Jo said taking another bite of her oatmeal.

"Only until Hedwig arrives tomorrow most likely."

"Remus?" Harry asked, it was the first time he'd said anything since the bar.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Will I be going back to Hogwarts in September?"

Remus blinked. "Of course, why wouldn't you?"

Harry looked back at Jo and Ellen significantly.

"What kind of school is Hogwarts?" Ellen asked as she rinsed her bowl in the sink before placing it in the dishwasher.

"Hogwarts is a school for the gifted, both of Harry's parents went, as did I."

Ellen and Jo blinked. "Wait we got a brainiac in the family?" Harry looked away ashamed before Jo exclaimed "Cool!"

Ellen looked impressed and glanced at the clock. "Looks like it's time for bed you two, I'll clean up down here while you get ready for bed. I'm gonna talk to Remus about Hogwarts and then you and me will talk about it tomorrow."

Harry nodded at his empty bowl.

"Alright alright. The adults want to talk I get it." Jo said putting her own bowl in the sink before grabbing onto Harry's arm. "Come on Har. We can have our_ own_ private conversation."

Harry blinked owlishly behind his glasses and let Jo drag him away. Ellen smiled. Trust Jo to ignore the emotional conversation and make a joke out of it. Harry needed that, Ellen thought. A distraction to keep his mind off his troubles for a couple of hours.

"So both of Harry's parents were gifted?" Ellen asked rinsing the rest of the dishes getting them ready for the dishwasher.

"Yes, Hogwarts has a large variety of classes and though Lily and James had such different personalities and strengths they were both quite talented. As is Harry."

"What happened to his parents, if you don't mind me asking. Those officials said his guardians died last night."

Remus looked pained staring at his folded hands on the green counter top. "They were killed in an explosion when Harry was a year and a half. A man that his father was trying to bring into custody took a personal interest in him and attacked the family. The man got caught in the explosion as did everyone else in the family. Harry was the only one to survive."

"That poor boy," Ellen breathed.

Remus hummed and continued "He was living with his mother's sister and her family. The Dursley's were targeted by a group of individuals that followed the man that killed his parents."

Ellen's eyes widened and she breathed out a strained breath. Looks like she'd have her hands full.

Harry had no idea how to act around Jo. She was a new element in his life that he didn't know how to interpret. He'd only ever had the Dursleys as family before, at least the live-in kind and they weren't really good role models for civil interactions with distant relations. Jo wasn't like Dudley she wasn't trying to intimidate him or ridicule him so trying to outsmart her wasn't a high priority; She wasn't like Aunt Petunia who gossiped non-stop with the neighbors and demanded perfection in everything lest Harry get a slap or frying pan about the head, though to be true she'd only ever caught him once with it. And no one could be like Uncle Vernon, so angry and only a small trigger away from shaking Harry bodily and shoving him into his cupboard. Harry had learned how to notice the signs of his Uncles ire and avoided him at all costs if he saw the smallest inkling. Only getting caught up in the storm of Vernon's anger a handful of times in his years at the Dursley's

So how was he to treat Jo? Who seemed just as nice as Hermione but more rambunctious than even Ron got sometimes? Should he treat her like a friend? Like he would Hermione or maybe like some of the other girls in Gryffindor tower? He'd have to play it by ear until he could find out what would upset her and when it might get to the point where she would take her anger out on him.

"So as you saw before this is your room. We'll go pick up some more sheets and things tomorrow, you can put whatever you want up on the walls and the rest of this stuff I'll move out then too."

Harry's glanced around the room he'd only just set his things in earlier so he hadn't noticed anything besides the bed. The walls were beige and plain, no artwork or anything on them, a small closet half full of clothes and mirrored doors lay on the right hand wall. There was a dresser, nightstand, and a low bookshelf that was fit to bursting with paperback books.

"It's nice, thank you."

"No problem, so what's your old school like?" Jo asked sitting on the bed as Harry started unpacking his clothes.

Harry didn't really know how to describe Hogwarts without telling Jo about magic, How to explain how much it meant to him.

"Uh, well it's in Scotland, there's a forest and a lake on the grounds," Harry hedged trying to gauge her interest. She was looking at him intently and didn't scoff or get distracted with something else so he continued. "The castle itself is huge. It took me a long time to learn most of the corridors and even though I've spent every holiday learning them I still find new classrooms and portraits when I can't sleep."

"You go to school in a Castle! That is so cool," Jo exclaimed, it was weird to have a family member so intent on him. Maybe, just maybe he should treat her like he did Hermione. Like a friend.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Harry smiled slightly knowing that somehow things would end up alright. That these people might actually care.

It didn't take long for Harry to get attached to the Harvels, though to his credit he tried not to but with Ellen's strong yet gentle demeanor and Jo's playful honest conversations he ended up telling them more about himself than he ever told his friends. Remus was there the entire time, just on the outskirts of all of their interactions and for the first time it felt like the man was really going to try and get to know him as he was and not his fathers son.

"Your leaving today aren't you?" Harry asked, noticing how hagard the man looked and knew the moon was getting fuller by the day.

"Yeah, Padfoot needs someone to keep him in line." Remus said grinning. "You call me when you need me and remember Hermione is only a phone call away."

"'And school starts soon,' I know," Harry had heard the speech before. Remus was slightly more fretful over him than Ellen was, she tended to leave him be until he came to her. Which he appreciated.

"I know you may think I'm abandoning you Harry but you need to get used to being here with own. You're magic is more stable now and you won't need me to ground you any more. And they're your guardians now, they'll be good for you."

Harry flinched at the thought that they'd get even closer to him. That they'd be in danger because of him. "I'm not telling them Remus and you can't make me. And your not allowed to tell them either."

It was true Remus couldn't tell the Harvels about Harry's magic that was on his hands he was old enough to make that decision and no one else could infringe on that.

Remus gave a resigned sigh. "It would do you well to trust them."

Harry just looked away and out the window at the dusty Nebraska landscape silent and stoic. Remus sighed again and left him to his thoughts.

Ellen spent the next three weeks before the school term started learning about her nephew and trying to to smother the boy. After Remus left Harry started to act slightly more relaxed, as if the mans presence had created a tension even Harry wasn't aware of. It was obvious to Ellen that the kid was trying to look strong, trying to make up for the breakdown he'd had earlier that month by being stoic and unemotional, or even forcing himself to smile and laugh around the man.

Harry didn't try so hard with her or Jo though. It was like he let his barriers slip every once in a while, to test the waters before shoring them up again. She never mentioned it and neither did Jo but they took it all in stride and did everything they could to encourage him and get him to relax.

Harry and Jo had spent an entire afternoon, while Ellen prepped the bar for happy hour and talked with one of her contacts about a Hunt that Bobby needed investigating, shopping for Harry's room.

Harry apparently had brought money with him from England, already exchanged into US currency but if what Jo said was any indication he had no idea how to spend it like a normal teenager. He was always on the clearance rack and was always saying he didn't need it. Jo bought it for him anyway of course but it was just one more thing that had Ellen glad that Harry was with them now.

She tried not to have Harry around the bar all that much, given how skittish he was around the patrons and not wanting to add anymore surprises to his plate by informing him about the supernatural. By the end of the month she wasn't sure if it worked. Harry was looking at them in a calculating sort of way every once in a while when there were hunters around and even once made a comment that shocked her more than a little. "No that's a goblin not a troll. Trolls live in caves and forests not bogs."

"How do you know that?" Gordon Walker had demanded, Ellen had glared but Harry had just looked up at him assessingly.

"I took a mythology course in England. I get top marks that class."

Gordon was about to make what Ellen was sure was a derogatory comment when Harry calmly turned and walked away to talk with Caleb, who was fielding a few business deals in the corner.

It felt like no time at all before Harry was off to England again. Spending the weekend with a friends family so he could pick up school supplies and catch up.

The parting was tear filled on Ellen's part. She didn't want to let him leave and spend the next four months away at school but Harry promised to write and Ellen knew it was important to him. He wasn't making any friends his own age here in the states so she hoped sending him back there would help him heal a little bit more. She hated that cellphones weren't allowed at the school but at least they could write back and forth and the mail was surprisingly swift even though it was international. The headmaster had pulled some strings apparently and got the postal service to give all of Harry's letter priority shipping, which was odd but Ellen wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth so she let it be.


	4. Chirstmas Break

Chapter 4: Christmas Break

Nebraska in December was different from what Harry was used to. It was bitterly cold but there wasn't much snow on the ground. Not that he was complaining, having people to spend the holiday's with was just as different and wasn't a bad thing. Unfortunately all the change he'd been through and everything that was going on at Hogwarts was setting him on edge. After nearly six months of being under Ellen's care he still couldn't get used to how much she wanted to get to know him. How much she really seemed to care.

Ellen had even demanded that they write at least once a week. Though it ended up being more like every other day with both Ellen and Jo writing and Harry needing someone to talk to and having the added advantage of editing his letters before he sent them out made it easier to confide in them. Harry was getting attached and no matter how much he didn't want to it seemed inevitable.

Ellen's letters and the conversations he was privy to when he was hanging around the Roadhouse, not to mention the interrogation he gave Remus when he got back to England the week before term started, confirmed that Ellen ran a place for Hunters even if her and Jo weren't active ones. It made Harry even more determined not to tell his new found family about his magic and risk them hating him just as much.

It didn't help that 'witches' were something that Hunters seemed to hate more than most other supernatural things, though Harry didn't know the details about these witches and their magic he'd be sure to keep his mouth and magic shut tight.

In Harry's letters he'd told them both about Umbridge. Explained how much the woman hated him and thought he was a liar for the simple fact that he'd informed the police about Tom Riddle's sudden reappearance.

Harry had told Ellen that Tom Riddle was a vindictive serial killer that had evaded the police. James Potter, when he was still alive, was an officer assigned to taking Riddle into custody. Which was so close to being the truth that Harry barely had to censor himself about the issue. It was nice to have someone believe him even if he were omitting some key details. Everyone at hogwarts seemed to think he was making it all up, despite what had happened at the Dursley's. Half of them even thought he was the one responsible for the fire, even though The Ministry had cleared him of all charges.

Harry had been pleasantly surprised when, instead of just telling him to ignore Umbridge like everyone else Ellen had given him advice on dealing with people like her.

_Let everyone know you stick to your guns but don't let her bait you. She wants to hurt you any way she can so don't give her the satisfaction._  
>Harry had still had to do the detentions with Umbridge, still had to go through Hogwarts being subverted by the Ministry but he had Ellen's support and Jo's vehement protection. He was even sure that if they'd had the ability they would have both sent Umbridge howlers. As it was they sent her very angry letters and threatened to take Harry and the substantial financial support his trust fund provided to another school all together. Remus had even suggested a few schools in the states he could attend if he was seriously considering it. Harry had refused, he didn't want to leave his friends to deal with Umbridge by themselves. Not to mention it would just make him look like a coward and he wouldn't give the woman the satisfaction of knowing she'd won.<p>

As soon as Harry started Dumbledore's Army he wrote Ellen about it the very next day. Describing it as a self defense class. Ellen had written back that she and Jo were proud of him for preparing his classmates for every eventuality without causing a panic. Calling him a 'natural born Hunter'. Harry had found himself inexplicably crying when he'd read it. A happy swell of warmth in his chest that he couldn't put words to.

Jo's letters told all about what had been going on at the Roadhouse. There were outrageous stories about punching Hunter in the nose when they tried to feel her up, Ash hacking into the FBI database for some information that ended up saving twelve children from being eaten by a troll, along with a few of the happier anecdotes involving very little death and too much 'gross sticky monster goo'. As she called it.

The last few letters he received before the holiday had been a little troubling though. Jo was fighting her mother tooth and nail to try and go out Hunting on her own and she was trying to convince Harry to help her whittle her mothers defenses down. Harry hadn't given her and answer.

Harry was worried. He liked Jo. She didn't seem to mind talking to him, even when Harry wasn't in the mood to respond. He'd stay silent and she'd talk through the day or sit silently with him in the small storage room that had somehow become his while they spent their evenings at The Roadhouse. The room calmed him even more than his daily grounding exercises did and Jo's presence made the hours fly by as he stared out the window.

Jo had taught him some had to hand techniques too, and how to keep the Hunters at a distance so subtly not one of them would notice that he wouldn't allow them to so much as shake his hand. Little things really but it all helped him protect himself. And keep his magic from churning so badly that muggles attuned to the supernatural could notice.

Jo didn't ask why Harry was so wary of touching people. Why he spent an hour a day in his room meditating, or why he kept an owl for a pet. She accepted him just the way he was without expectation or judgment. Unlike most everyone in England.

"Harry? What are you doing in here all by your lonesome?" Ellen asked as she entered the storage room. She'd obviously knocked a few times but Harry hadn't heard her.

"Hmm?" Harry asked distractedly. Ellen smiled sadly at him.

"Bad day?" Ellen always seemed to know when Harry was feeling his lowest or when his magic was particularly hard to keep under control. She called them his 'bad days'. Though he had no idea how she knew how to classify them like that. He just took life one day at a time and barely noticed the good from the bad.

"I'm worried about Jo," Harry replied honestly. Since he was keeping such a big part of himself from his new found family he felt obligated to be honest in any way he could just to make up for it. The newest scar on his hand, which had yet to fully heal, more than enough of a reminder that he did far to much lying to them.

"I am too. But she's just about grown now and I can't keep her locked up forever, no matter how hard I want to," Ellen seemed to be talking more to herself than Harry. "Don't you worry 'bout nothin', Harry. It'll work itself out."

Harry nodded even though he doubted it would. Harry's life wasn't ever that simple.

"Come on out of here, you can help me at the bar."

Nodding he followed her past Ash's room which was suspiciously quiet. The man must not be in there then, if he were it would have been thumping to the beat of Ash's favorite classic rock music. That was Ash's way of centering himself. Just like when Harry felt out of sorts he always found himself in that small room with its cot, boxes sitting everywhere, and the one window that looked out along an expanse of grass and sparse trees. The magic in that room was so much less chaotic, probably had something to do with the almost invisible etchings along the walls. Harry still wasn't sure what they were meant for, he'd intended to ask more than once but always pushed the thought aside as unimportant as soon as he left the room.

The bar wasn't all that full yet, being only seven-thirty but Ash was sitting there with two Hunters Harry had never seen before and Jo was singing along to whatever song was emanating from the jukebox.

Harry frowned as he saw the shorter of the two hunters leave the bar to approach Jo in a far too familiar manner. Harry didn't even need to look to know that Ellen was doing the same.

The blonde man glanced at them nervously while still talking to Jo and before Harry could move to protect his cousin the taller hunter was dragging the other out the door.

"Who was that?" Harry asked once they had left, feeling suddenly very protective of his older cousin.

"Those were the Winchester boys I told you about. Something's going on with those two and they need to fess up and soon or I'm gonna tan their hides. I swear."

"Which one is which?" Harry asked trying to put names to faces he'd never seen. Ellen had talked about them a few times in her letters and mentioned their father had died while Harry was in school.

"The one that talked to Jo was Dean, the other is Sam. I suspect those boys are gonna get themselves killed if they don't slow down sometime soon."

Harry clenched his hands and grabbed a wet glass from the sink to start drying. Harry knew that he wasn't the only child in Ellen's life, Jo would always come first, but he had no idea that she would feel similar affection toward two practical strangers. It made Harry see just how low on the pecking order he was here. Harry made a quick decision to find out what exactly the Winchesters were up to. If only because Ellen wanted to know. So that meant he'd have to have a talk with Ash.

Several hours later, when Ash was in his room for the night, Harry knocked; hard. The man was a genius but he always had his music on to loud.

The door opened to reveal a half dressed Ash with glossy eyes and his mullet mussed as if he'd just run his fingers through it. "Harry, my man."

"I need to know what the Winchesters were talking to you about."

"I don't know if I should. Ellen wouldn't take to me letting you in on a hunt like this."

"I've dealt with worse, Ash," Harry said, really meaning it and ignoring the curious look Ash shot him. "Please?"

Ash looked torn but eventually let Harry inside.

Demons. Harry hadn't ever heard of them, at least not at Hogwarts. Before now they were only movie monsters, something you told little kids about to keep them from hurting others. But the information Ash had given him about the Winchesters and their lifelong hunt for a Yellow-eyed demon was making Harry's head spin.

All the printouts and notes Ash had taken and translated from Sam and Dean's own father were spread out around Harry's room, on the bed, the dresser, the desk, even a few piles on the floor. The room was bigger than he was used too but having the papers scattered around, made the space look smaller. He liked it better this way.

These were all obviously copies, the originals Harry had handed off to Ellen hours ago. He might not know the Winchesters too well but he knew that Ellen wanted to help them and she could only do that if she knew what was going on.

Harry was fanatically highlighting and underlining things that struck him as disturbingly similar to his own life, gaze skittering over several pages before picking up a few and sticking them to a map of the US with seemingly random circles and dates. A corresponding table of weather reports and cattle mutilations along with various hunts that John Winchester had gone on that involved demons made the information on the map clear to anyone familiar with both.

Harry grabbed the old laptop that Ash had borrowed to him and logged onto the internet. He was looking up news that related to the most significant days in His life; the night Voldemort killed his parents, the nights of the philosopher stone incident, the day Ginny received Tom Riddles diary from Lucius Malfoy, the various Dementor attacks last year, and the night of the fire.

Harry might not be a genius like Ash but looking at the weather reports for those days he noticed a distinct rise in thunderstorms on more than a few, more immediately preceding them. Finding out about cattle mutilations would be a little harder to find, as some of those would undoubtedly be the deaths of magical creatures considering the locations. Harry would need back issues of the prophet for that. Or maybe Hagrid would know about the ones at Hogwarts. The centaurs would certainly be able to give him some information if only Harry could talk to them.

Harry dug around in his still open trunk, tossing around books and clothes to find the small folded piece of paper that held the magical map of England he'd bought on his first day in Diagon Alley all those years ago. It had been a small fleeting purchase, something to go along with his parchments and quills; he hadn't remembered having it until now. Harry idly thought that it said a lot about him that he kept even that small thing so obviously protected in the small pocket of the trunk. Anything he's bought for himself had always been well taken care of, no matter how meaningless. It made him even gladder his trunk had survived the fire.

With a triumphant shout Harry pulled out the parchment and unfolded it, tapping the edge to keep everything from moving, a subtle charm that the maker had built into the magics of the map to allow wizards to use it in the presence of muggles without worrying about exposure, it was a considerate little charm given that it showed the various muggle/magical portals throughout the whole of Europe.

That done Harry taped it to the wall right next to the other, the entire wall between the window and the adjacent wall above his bed now covered. Harry then circled spots on the map that corresponded to the reports he'd found on the net and put up the appropriate dates. As he started putting together the table he would tape to the lower corner of the map there was a knock on his closed bedroom door. Harry absently said "Come in!" as he continued to write down dates.

Jo, peeked her head around the door slowly, just in case Harry wasn't decent but stopped and opened the door fully. The room was dimly light by a bedside lamp and the glow from the computer screen. Papers of different sizes and textures spread out over every available surface and Harry working furiously on a map taped to the wall.

"Harry? Is everything alright? It looks like a tornado tore through here," Harry hadn't really talked all that much in the few months that he'd lived with them, though Jo was trying her best to act like a big sister, it was hard when he was gone all the time at school and still recovering from whatever had happened the night before he came to live with them.

"I think I know what he is now. I mean it's not like I know for sure yet and I've never even heard of Demons before so I don't know how to kill one but everything I've found so far points in that direction you know? I wonder if I should call Hermione, she'd know how to find out about cattle mutilations, be able to get me some copies of the paper and ask the Weasley's if they've ever heard of anything like this. But if it's true then maybe they can finally get him."

Harry was babbling a mile a minute, a glint of something in his eyes that freaked Jo out just a little bit, his movements were frantic and edgy, as if at any moment something was going to come out and attack him.

"Harry, it's time for dinner. How about you come downstairs and finish this up later?" Jo asked hesitantly, feeling a bit of fear trying to creep into her voice.

"No. No, I have to finish this, have to find out if it's true."

Harry didn't even look at her, not even bothering to cease his scribblings as he spoke.

Jo frowned and bit her lip. Something was wrong with Harry.

There was only one thing she could think to do: She had to get her mom involved.

As soon as Jo mention Harry's odd behavior Ellen knew she'd have to talk to him but she figured she could give him a few minutes to wear himself out before she confronted him. So she made a plate up for him and put it in the oven to keep it warm while she and Jo ate. Jo going on and on about the papers spread all over the floor and the way Harry's eyes looked like he wasn't in the room at all. Every minute detail she could remember, down the the slight shaking in his fingers as he scribbled notes onto the wall.

"Harry?" Ellen asked as she knocked on his door, which was still half ajar, she suspected he hadn't even noticed.

Harry made a non-commital noise from where he sat in front of his laptop. Ellen took that as an invitation and carefully stepped around the papers scattered across the floor, recognizing more than a few of them from what Ash had given her earlier.

"Jo said you were working on the Winchesters demon problem."

"No. Not for them, for me. It explains so much, I mean I always wondered why the explosion didn't wipe him off the face of the planet or how he got Quirrel to help him like he did but now it makes sense, all of it. Don't you see?!" Harry gestured to the map just above his bed, pushpins littered the center of England and into Scotland. Labels with dates attached or words like 'Fire', 'Forest', and one that said 'Graveyard'.

"Honey, you're not makin a lot of sense," Ellen said soothingly.

"Riddle, he's a demon. I'm near positive he is."

"The cult leader who's been trying to kill you is a demon?"

Harry nodded hard and fast and went back to the laptop. "All I have to do now is find a way to stop him. Keep him from hurting anyone else."

"He the one who started the fire?" Ellen hadn't brought it up before but she felt like the way he was talking now was a good a time as any.

Harry froze, eyes going blank and distant before nodding. "I remember it," He said voice soft and whisper quiet. Barely audible over the humming of the computer.

"Remember what, Harry?" Ellen said placing a hand over his not acknowledging the flinch as she pulled it away from the keyboard.

"The night my parents died."

Ellen felt her heart jump clear into her throat at the thought.

"He was standing there, telling my mom to move, telling her to stand aside. She wouldn't she-she kept asking him to take her instead."

"Oh, Harry."

Harry barreled on he didn't seem to have heard her "Then I saw her fall and I looked into his eyes, they were red, I-I wasn't afraid at all. I didn't cry didn't scream, nothing. I remember feeling like she were still there, protecting me. Then there was this black cloud, like a thunderstorm but smaller and I didn't like it. Wanted it gone and then, nothing. Nothing after that at all until I was four years old."

There was silence again and Harry's face was wet with tears but he didn't sob or cry just salty water on his cheeks and glistening in reddened eyes.

"I'm crazy right. I shouldn't be able to remember all that, I was only a year and a half old."

"The human mind is a strange thing, sweetheart," Is all Ellen said and she knew that it wouldn't help but what else was she supposed to say. A demon was after her nephew.

They sat there, silent and mostly still, Ellen rubbing comforting circles into Harry's back as he sat like a statue staring out the window. She knew exactly what she had to do next and even if she hated the idea she had to prepare Harry for what might be coming next.


	5. Eye of the Beholder

Chapter 5: Eye of the Beholder

Bobby's house was about the same size as the Dursley's but the mountains of scrap metal and gutted cars around the yard made it look really small in comparison. The magic around the place seemed a lot less chaotic than anywhere else Harry had been in America. It seemed to have more purpose here. It had no need to circle uselessly around the nearest magical conduit to keep from stagnating. It's why Harry felt so powerful and out of control all at once when he was in America, magic fairly buzzed along his skin constantly here. That's why he had to ground the magic so much, send it back into the earth where it could do some good, the garden outside the Harvels home and bar had never looked so healthy. It was different here. The tension Harry usually held in his shoulders eased a bit as the chaotic nature of the magic swirled around in greeting a moment before going off to do what it was intended to do. Curious eddies of power brushed his core before going back to work.

Idly Harry pulled magic into the palm of his hand, something far more easily done than in England where the magic needed to be pulled from its predestined path by force, it's why wizards used wands so much there. It was more difficult here than at Ellen's but he could still defend himself if he had to. He hadn't felt so peaceful in a long time.

"Harry you coming?" Ellen asked from the other side of the car.

Harry flushed and let the magic go before dropping his hand to the side. "Yeah, alright."

Ellen led the way to the front door while Harry hung back near the steps of the porch. As Ellen knocked Harry noticed a few etchings that were all over the room at the Roadhouse, were on Bobby's door frame. Frowning Harry realized that the symbols must be protective, they were what the magic around here was attracted to and for the magic to be so calm there must be protections all over this place, maybe even magical objects around the property. Ellen had brought him to a hunter's house; there was no mistaking their particular brand of paranoia. Though was it really paranoia when the things that go bump in the night really were out to get you?

As Harry stared at the markings in the wood the door opened to a gruff man with a baseball cap and beard. "You know the drill," He said handing Ellen a flask.

Harry raised an eyebrow when she offered it to him but he drank it anyway before handing it back. There was a tingling down his throat, not unpleasant but definitely magical. "What did I just drink?"

"Holy water," Ellen replied taking her own swig before handing it back to Bobby.

Harry blinked and shrugged as the older man let them into the house. "Wow," Harry said as soon as he caught glimpse of books, all over the place! Like everywhere, on the couch on the nightstand all over the floor in piles. Not to mention the clutter all over the place, some of which gave off decidedly malicious vibes.

"Don't be rude," Ellen chastised as she attempted to swat at his arm. Harry flinched automatically anyway so she missed.

Ellen looked apologetic but Harry knew she wasn't like Vernon or Petunia had been, she wouldn't ever intentionally hurt him. So Harry shook his head and flushed in embarrassment. "So you think demons are after you boy?"

"HARRY!" Harry blurted out on reflex immediately regretting the volume of his voice. Harry coughed. "My name is Harry, use it."

"Whatever you say, Harry." Bobby then walked over to a particularly large pile of books and pulled a few from the middle of it. "These are the basics, that one there is a beginners guide a buddy of mine wrote up for would be hunters and those two are so you can find out what type of demon you might be looking at.

"Can I borrow them or do I need to read them here?" Harry asked looking over the second and third, they were in Latin it looked like but Harry had taken the muggleborn class with Hermione in first year so he knew how to read it as well as speak well enough so that wouldn't be a problem.

"You can take those two with you but the guide stays here, I still need to transcribe it so that I can distribute it to some of the contacts I have overseas."

Harry nodded and took up a seat on the couch, already engrossed in the basics of demon protections before Bobby could even offer him a drink.

"So you've got yourself a jumpy little nephew there," Bobby said as they both sat at the kitchen table.

Ellen sighed. "You have no idea, Bobby. I mean I've known my fair share of children and most of those were Hunter kids and..." Ellen trailed off.

"What is it?" Bobby asked placing a hand over hers. They'd been friends a long time and Ellen looked worried.

"He acts just like them, Bobby. Like one of the kids who know that there are real monsters in the closet and in the shadows. Worse yet I think he half thinks we're some of them."

"You said he thinks he's been chased by a demon his whole life why wouldn't he be like that?" Bobby asks.

"Bobby, it's more than that. Harry acts more like he was brought up in this life, like Jo does, even though he only just found out about the demon part of it all. He just found out about hunting a few months ago and only by inferring what he heard the hunters talking about."

"You said before the boy wasn't treated right when he was small. Are you sure it just ain't that?"

"I don't know Bobby. I just worry about him; you should have read some of the things he has to put up with at school, just for speakin' up."

"You'll do right by him, Ellen. Don't let this get to ya. You can't change what's happened to him."

"Wish I could though. Wish those relatives of his were real monsters and not just horribly twisted human beings."

Bobby nodded but changed the subject to something less personal. Ellen needed a distraction.

The next few hours were spent talking and as the sun started falling Ellen went to check on Harry's progress only to find him sleeping, book held limply in his hands nearly finished; notebook on the table filled to bursting with notes and sketches.

Ellen smiled. No matter what the kid said, he was really smart. Just didn't show it to anyone. Tenderly Ellen gripped the book and moved it to the coffee-table placing a bit of paper inside to keep Harry's page and grabbing the afghan that lay over the back of the couch and covered the boy with it laying a soft kiss to his forehead that he'd never let her give him if he were awake.

The scar on his forehead looked slightly red and raw but she put it off as him rubbing at it, like he'd been doing the last few days. A nervous gesture she was sure he didn't even realize he was doing.

Just as she was walking away to help make something for dinner Harry moaned in his sleep. Ellen frowned and moved back to sooth him when a strange hissing issued from his mouth. Worried now that it might have something to do with the demon that was after Harry she attempted to wake him. Harry lashed out striking her in the face before she had time to react. He was still hissing but his eyes were open and his forehead, no his scar was bleeding.

"Harry, it's Ellen, you have to wake up!"

Harry hissed again but the glazed sleep walker look dissipated slightly.

"Calm down, Harry. I'm here but you gotta wake up."

Harry's eyes focused more as he looked around at his surroundings. "E-Ellen?" Harry asked and he sounded so scared that she couldn't keep herself from surging up and grabbing him into her arms and holding on, ignoring his tense unresponsive body as she clung to him.

"It's alright hunny I got ya. Don't you worry. I got ya."

Harry started shaking, whatever dream he'd been having was coming back and he was trembling and shaking and Ellen couldn't do anything but hold him.

"He's in trouble. I've-I've got to call Hermione. Tell her what I saw or he'll die."

"Who's in trouble Harry what was your dream about?"

"Wasn't a dream," Harry whispered trying to extract himself from her grip to get to a phone.

"Harry, what are you talking about?"

"I-I can't explain it I just need a phone, now before its too late, Ellen, please!"

Ellen didn't say anything but Bobby was there a cell phone in his hand held out for Harry to take. "Thanks," Harry said absently as he dialed his best friend's phone number.

Ellen got up off the floor and sat on the sofa next to her nephew as Bobby left and came back with a measure of alcohol and set it in front of Harry. Ellen frowned but didn't deny him. Harry would need something to calm him; he was already keyed up enough that his leg wouldn't stop bouncing, his fingers white as they clutched at the phone and his jeans.

"Mr. Granger, I'm sorry to be calling like this but I need to talk to Hemione. It's urgent."

"Yes, sir it is. Thank you."

There was a pause.

"Mione. You have to get a hold of Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley's in trouble. No I don't care what time it is I had another vision. No Hermione you don't understand. Ron's dad is guarding that door I've been seeing. _He_ had the snake attack him and-Just please you have to-Hermione I'm seri-I don't bloody care that you don't believe in it, Hermione!"

Harry's slowly dissolved into pleading with his friend but got no closer to convincing her. Then Harry's hand fell into his lap and he stared at the thing as if it had just betrayed him. "She-She doesn't believe me. She-She hung up."

There were tears running down his cheeks like Ellen hadn't seen since that first day and it was that right there that convinced her that Harry really had just had a vision.

"How long have you been a psychic boy," Bobby asked regretting the moniker as he watched Harry flinch but too stubborn to take it back.

"They started just after term started up again, sir. But," Harry trailed off setting the phone down. And took a deep breath. "I've always had these hunches and instincts that I can't really explain."

"So all yer life than," Bobby said grabbing the phone off the table and starting to dial. "I'm goona call a contact that might be able to help."

Harry nodded and sat stiffly as if waiting for a blow. "I've met more than a few Psychics, Harry. Hunters don't go after them. They never hurt people."

The statement didn't seem to help at all. Harry was still lost in his own little world, more than likely blaming himself for not being able to convince his friend about what was happening.

"What was the vision Harry?"

Harry blinked and looked at her with his head still down. "Doesn't matter. He'll be dead in a few hours and he'll die alone and his family will have no idea. They'll blame me and nothing will be the same again."

Ellen hated to hear the conviction in his voice. The knowledge that it was going to be true.


End file.
